


Baby Bear

by Xyl_3



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl_3/pseuds/Xyl_3
Summary: It's the Buggy awards and Farkle can't choose between Maya and Riley.





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the entirety of GMW in the week or two before Netflix pulled it and I loved it. I have an irrational fondness in my heart for family friendly, moralizing sitcoms where things eventually always turn out okay and I wish there were more of them in this day and age (but make it gay, you cowards!)  
> Anyway I super ship Lucas/Farkle so here's a moment

_How's Farkle's choice going?_ his phone asked him. Lucas often felt like the only person that actually texted him about things besides school. Maya and Riley were his friends (and his lady loves) but they didn't really miss him when he was out of sight. 

_The problem with picking between two girls is that I can't bear to hurt either one of them._ he texted back. _It turns out fighting over me means fighting with each other. I backed out._

_You're a really good guy, Farkle. And for once, I think they actually do know what they're missing out on._

Farkle managed to smile a little at that. He was still sad, but it was a nice thing to say, and even though Lucas was always nice, he actually seemed to mean what he said. Riley was too nice, never able to say anything bad even if she meant it. Maya was almost never nice, battering into people instead of coddling them. He'd never disliked either of them for it; it was just the way that they were and he liked them exactly the way they came. Lucas was still the perfect mix between them, both kind and honest.

_So I don't know if you have another woman waiting in the wings, but if you still have an extra ticket, I have a suit._

Farlke frowned at that, but the sadness ebbed away. _I'm not going to win_ he reminded Lucas.

_You'll still be my best friend_ Lucas replied, and Farkle could almost see the "aw shucks" smile that went with it.

Farkle could feel his own face heating. Lucas wasn't Riley or Maya, but maybe he was Farkle's Canada.

_I'll send a car._

*****

Lucas "Pretty boy" Friar was the most attractive person in the room by a lot, and was also the tallest person at their table. He paid attention to the presentation and never yawned, looked bored, or mocked anything. When Jane Lynch said hello to Farkle, Lucas turned and smiled at him proudly.

When it was finally time for his category, Farkle held his breath. Every year he lost, but he never learned to stop hoping and he didn't want to. He would only really fail if he stopped trying his best.

"Smackle," Jane Lynch announced, and Farkle let disappointment wash over him once again.

One of Lucas's big, athletic hands covered his and squeezed in silent support. When he looked up, Lucas offered a smile. "Not every guy gets to be best friends with a Buggy nominee. I'm proud of you."

Farkle smiled and ducked his head again. "Thanks, Canada."

"I always got your back."

*****

On the way out of the ceremony, they spotted two familiar girls sitting on a bench.

" _Ladies_ ," Farkle greeted them.

"Did you know they actually have door security at this thing?" Maya demanded.

"We told them you had an extra ticket for us and they said no!" Riley added, sounding scandalized.

Lucas appeared behind him. "He used it."

Maya's eyes widened. "You ditched us both for Huckleberry?" Then her eyes narrowed. " _You did this on purpose_ ," she accused.

Riley's eyes were wide and wounded. "We were coming to support you."

Lucas shook his head. "Sorry Maya, this one was all about Farkle." He wrapped his arm around Farkle, tugging him into an affectionate side hug.

Farkle was so used to being the shoulder that he didn't know what to do with himself, and there was a lot going on around him. "What are you doing, what's happening, what?" he asked rapid fire.

"He's gonna faint," Maya fake warned.

Lucas's arm just pulled him closer. "I got him," he said with complete confidence.

"Bye bye," Farkle breathed.

Through his dimming consciousness, he saw Riley wave at him. "Bye," she called happily.

It was an inglorious end to a night of disappointment, but he couldn't really be happier. He was surrounded by his favorite people being their best and realest selves, and Lucas smelled and felt really good.


End file.
